mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Orbitons
The Orbitons are an intergalactic Mixel tribe in Mixels. They are yellow-green, white, and gold in color, with additional red blinking lights. Description The Orbitons are all geared up to explore space. The only problem is, they are a little bit clumsy and don’t always know how to control their equipment. Mixels Relationships Each other Rokit and Niksput treat Nurp like they are his parents and have a tendency to coddle him. Nurp-Naut himself has an odd relationship between his two personalities. Nurp calls out Naut when he has a tendency to fib, while Naut is stricter to Nurp, yet still looks out for his best interests. Infernites Niksput is friends with Burnard. Cragsters Neutral, so far. Electroids Neutral, so far. Frosticons Neutral, so far. Fang Gang Neutral, so far. Flexers Neutral, so far. Glorp Corp Neutral, so far. Spikels Neutral, so far. Wiztastics Neutral, so far. Glowkies Nurp-Naut is friends with Globert, though the two tribes used to have a rocky relationship due to the Orbitons being afraid of them. Klinkers Neutral, so far. Lixers Neutral, so far. Weldos Neutral, so far. Munchos Neutral, so far. Appearances The following list contains the episodes in which all three members of this tribe are seen. *Mixel Moon Madness Trivia *Their leader is Niksput. *Like the Infernites, Frosticons, Glorp Corp, Klinkers and Weldos, they are the primary tribe of their series. * The tribe is the only one without a color scheme of only one color, or different shades of one. * They are the first tribe with red highlights, the second being the Weldos. * They are the second Mixel tribe to have gold highlights, the first being the Cragsters and the third being the Klinkers. * They all have an asymmetrical design. * All members of this tribe have different eye pieces. * Their main territory is space, which is obvious firsthand, given their theme. * They use the term "planetoids" to refer to non-moon Mixels. * Their food choices are very spicy, possibly due to the fact that in reality, taste buds are dulled in outer space. * Their names all end in the letter "T'''". * Their name is often misspelled as '''Orbitrons or Orbitronz. Originally, their name was to be spelled Orbitonz. * They all have similarities to Magnifo. This is because Nurp-Naut has the same underbite, Rokit has laser guns, which resemble his wands, and Niksput has a unique body part on his head, like how Magnifo has a hat. *They all have a helmet on their heads. Niksput and Nurp-Naut's helmets contain their eyes, while Rokit's helmet does not (thus his being more like a dome). Niksput's helmet is the smallest while Nurp-Naut's is the largest. *All of them have a different number of eyes: Niksput has one, Rokit has two, and Nurp-Naut has three. * They all have an underbite. *They all have some sort of jetpack on their backs. * All three have the ability to levitate and are rarely seen on the ground (an example being after Rokit's head blew up from eating the Crater Tots with Rokit Sauce). Their jetpacks may only be there to help give them a faster boost in the air. *Nurp-Naut has no gold on his feet. Home Max Gallery Category:2015 Category:Series 4 Category:Orbitons Category:Tribes Category:Mixels Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Flying Category:Underbite Category:Mixels with jetpacks Category:Elemental Feet Category:Alien Mixels Category:Clumsy Mixels Category:Moon Mixels Category:Mixels Rush